


C come Corpo

by kotay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, alfabeto reylo, da nemici a amanti, redenzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotay/pseuds/kotay
Summary: Il corpo non mente mai.





	C come Corpo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic partecipa all'alfabeto Reylo.
> 
> Un racconto per ogni lettera dell’alfabeto.
> 
> Per suggerire un argomento (lettera) o cimentarvi personalmente scriveteci o venite a trovarci su http://fromitalywithreylo.tumblr.com/
> 
> La partecipazione alla collezione di racconti è aperta a tutti.
> 
> Se siete già utenti registrati su AO3 basta pubblicare il vostro racconto e scrivere “From Italy with Reylo - Alfabeto Reylo” nella sezione “Associations”.
> 
> E’ ammesso qualsiasi argomento.
> 
> Le fanfic contenti descrizioni esplicite o tematiche controverse devono però essere:
> 
> \- contrassegnate da un rating appropriato
> 
> \- debitamente taggate
> 
> \- contenere nelle note iniziali quali sono i temi sensibili toccati
> 
> Lasciate andare la vostra immaginazione e postate!!!
> 
> Leggete le altre fic della raccolta qui http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Alfabeto_Reylo___From_Italy_with_Reylo

Para. Scivola di lato. Gira su te stessa. Punta bene i piedi a terra. Stringi sull’impugnatura. Attacca. Una goccia di sudore scivola sulla tempia. I muscoli delle braccia tesi, addominali serrati, le gambe vibrano all’impatto delle spade laser.   
_  
(Le sue mani le scivolano sulla schiena, salendo verso le spalle, accarezzandole i fianchi e le vertebre. Una mano affonda le dita nei suoi capelli, sciogliendoli, mentre l’altra ripercorre il suo tragitto fino a tornare giù, più giù, fermandosi sulla curva delle natiche.)_

Due passi indietro. Prendi fiato. Rotea il polso e aggiusta la presa. Guarda i suoi passi e valuta la distanza. Inclina la spada parallela al suolo, tienila sopra la testa. Preparati al fendente.

_(La sua bocca le bacia la spalla, la clavicola, l’incavo del collo, aspettando un suo gemito prima di scendere sui seni. Le labbra grandi e sensuali la toccano senza tregua, sfiorando, suggendo, lasciando piccoli morsi sulla pelle mentre i suoi capelli neri le fanno il solletico. Un’ incontrollato spasimo la percorre nella somma di tutte queste sensazioni.)_

Stringi i denti. Mantieni a tutti i costi la posizione. Stà lontana dal plasma incandescente. Guarda l’avversario, al di là dell’incrocio delle spade laser.

_(Le loro mani si cercano, le bocche si sussurrano, la pelle prende nuova vita in quel tocco elettrico. Il loro corpi si uniscono. Il calore diventa luce. La luce diventa Forza)_

Spingi con tutta la tua Forza e mandalo a terra a gambe all’aria.

_(L’incanto sparice in uno sbattere di ciglia.)_

————————–

“Smettila di giocare sporco!” gli disse Rey disattivando la spada laser. Scosse la testa per tornare alla realtà e scrollarsi via la sua visione nel _legame_  che condividevano.

Kylo si stava sollevando da terra, levandosi da dosso la polvere, mostrando senza vergogna il sorriso malizioso che aveva stampato sulla faccia. Si agganciò la spada laser alla cintola mentre le si avvicinò tanto da poter quasi sentire il calore della sua pelle.

Rey alzò la testa, vedendo l’esatto momento in cui un ciuffo nero si incurvò sulla sua fronte e sugli occhi castani. “Non posso farne a meno. Dovresti vedere come sei arrossita.” le disse con un risolino, tanto che vide formarsi quella fossetta al lato della bocca di Kylo.  


Flirtare era ancora un concetto abbastanza nuovo per entrambi. Queste innocue frecciatine spesso la imbarazzavano ancora, ma erano un piccolo prezzo da pagare paragonate al sorriso che lui aveva tutte le volte che la punzecchiava.

Mentre riprendeva fiato, Kylo le prese il viso tra le mani e le baciò le guance lentamente, prima una e poi l’altra, in un un gesto così sincero e gentile che le sciolse il cuore.  
  
“Dovremo riprendere da dove ci siamo interrotti.” Le rispose con uno sguardo d’un tratto incandescente, completamente opposto alla dolcezza del suo tocco. “Seriamente questa volta.”

“Per oggi basta con la spada laser.” gli disse Rey voltandosi a guardare le ombre lunghe del tramonto.  
  
“Non intendevo quello.” le rispose candidamente Kylo Ren, facendo scivolare le mani sui suoi fianchi e tirandosela a sé.   


Rey lo guardò di nuovo, si sentì di nuovo avvampare e questa volta non solo le guance.

Il corpo non mente mai.


End file.
